Eyes on you
by Lar-lar
Summary: This is a short fic about the coversation between Squall and Rinoa on their way back to earth in the Ragnorak. Written from Squall's POV.


Eyes on you By Lar-lar  
  
Authors notes; Well here I am, taking a break from The Inuyasha fics! Actually, I wrote this awhile back but didn't know what to do with it so now, it's here! Hope you guys like it, review and let me know! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; I didn't own Inuyasha and I don't own Final fantasy either. *Sobs*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
That song... He was not sure if had said the words out loud or merely thought them like he so often did but that song...  
  
***  
  
"Now go sit down." He said. He had ment it to be an order rather than anything else but it was hard for him to disguise the concern he had for her in his voice. Rinoa shook her head and held him more tightly.  
  
"Just alittle longer..." She replied.  
  
"Why are you holding on to me like this?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"You don't like this, Squall?" She asked in return. He shrugged.  
  
"Just not used to it." She looked puzzled.  
  
"How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?" This time he just stared straight ahead, know she was watching him.  
  
"I can't remember anything about my parents..." He began. "But... Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand." He felt strange all of a sudden, remembering how it used to be when he was young and 'carefree'. It seemed like such a long time ago he was surprised he remembered. Rinoa's voice pied up, interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Made you feel safe and secure?" She asked again, still looking to him for some type of response, some slip in his composure that would let her know how he was feeling. He shrugged again.  
  
"Sure." He replied, still refusing to look at her. "But she left. Just disappeared." Then, he looked down, not at her but he allowed himself a glance then he sighed. "I'm afraid..." He began. "Afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away." She smiled slightly as if his response explained everything to her.  
  
"You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?" At last he gave in and looked at her, her eyes seemed sad yet happy at the same time.  
  
"I was always alone..." He managed, but that was all that came.  
  
"Squall..." She said, he voice changing as if she understood somehow. "You missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much." He left her glance for now and gazed back out to the blackness that surrounded them.  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"Definitely." She said, almost before he had finished speaking. Then her voice changed again, this time it was quieter, as if she were about to pass on a closely guarded secret. "I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me." She paused for a moment. "My dad, too, back when we got along." Squall looked at her again, confused.  
  
"I'm not your mom." Rinoa giggled.  
  
"No, of course not." She replied. "But now... Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort." She smiled happily gripping him harder still. "Comfort and happiness..." Then she giggled again. "And annoyance and disappointment, too!"  
  
"...Whatever." They both chimed at the same time. Normally it annoyed him when people imitated him but he could see the joke this time. Still, he did not let it show.  
  
"You should get back to your seat now." He said again, this time it sounded more like an order but still she would not let him go, she just buried her head deeper in his jacket and clung to him even harder than before.  
  
"Just a little longer." She whispered.  
  
You'll be safer in your seat. He thought to himself but he did not force her to move. Maybe she was right, it was nice like this...  
  
"We're gonna make it home, right?" Her voice surprised him but he did not let it show.  
  
"We can only hope." He said.  
  
"When we get back... We won't be able to stay together, huh?" He shrugged wondering what he was supposed to say to such a question.  
  
"...Maybe." He said finally. "No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees. Those were your word, Rinoa." He added.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She said quietly. Squall felt bad all of a sudden, it was not right for Rinoa to be so subdued maybe she had been expecting more form him. He tried again.  
  
"We'll figure out what to do once we get back." She nodded slowly and got up to go back to her seat. Squall felt a coldness as she walked away, was she leaving him too?  
  
"They'll all be angry at me." She whispered.  
  
"Angry?" He asked, wondering what it was she was hiding from him. She opened her mouth to speak but a voice interrupted them.  
  
"This is Air station. Ragnorok, please respond." Squall sighed.  
  
"This is the Ragnorok." He replied.  
  
"We have some questions for you." The voice began. "We're collecting escape pods. We have a good idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar Base is on the Ragnorok. How many of you are there?"  
  
"Just two."  
  
"......Your names?"  
  
"Squall. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"...Rinoa." But the voice interrupted before he could say her last name.  
  
"Rinoa? The sorceress!? She's on the ship!?" Squall turned to look at Rinoa. So... It's true? He thought. Rinoa is a sorceress? Rinoa looked down to the floor and spoke again in a whispered voice.  
  
"I've... become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall."  
  
"Respond, Ragnorok!" Squall could bearly hear the voice coming through on the radio, his eyes and attentions were glued to where Rinoa now sat. She looked up at him now, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to  
  
stay here with you..."  
  
He wanted to walk over to her, to hug her like she had hugged him and to let her know it would be ok but he could not move. Rinoa...  
  
"Respond, Ragnorok!" Came the voice again, sounded more urgent than before. Squall could see panic in Rinoa's eyes.  
  
"Nobody would want to be around me anymore..." She started but then the voice cut her off again.  
  
"The sorceress will be seized upon arrival. Be sure to follow the crews instructions." All she could do was stare at the radio and finally back to Squall.  
  
"I'm... scared." She cried.  
  
"Squall, do you copy? Is the sorceress listening, too?" The voice came again, but he had no intention of answering it. He was more interested in the much smaller voice that came again from Rinoa.  
  
"I'm scared, Squall." Finally he got up out of his seat and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her as hard as he could. He did not know what else to say or do. And then came her voice again. "I don't wanna go back."  
  
***  
  
Squall smiled to himself. It seemed so much harder back then but now he could just smile and not worry about whether or not she was watching. She nearly always was anyway. He turned to her, his smile turing to a grin. Rinoa smiled back at him.  
  
"Would you care to share the joke with little old me?" She asked. He shook his head but lowered his lips to brush hers.  
  
"I was just thinking of something." He replied.  
  
"Oh?" She asked again.  
  
"The day I realized something important." He teased, knowing she would want to know more. She narrowed her eyes at him but her smile still remained. He took her hand in his as the Shumi hotel attendant returned with their key.  
  
"Your room is the honeymoon suite, up the stairs and down the corridor to the right. Squall nodded as he took the key in one hand and reluctantly let go of his new wife's hand so he could take the suit case in the other.  
  
The day I realized there was more to life that rules and regulations. He smiled at her, again. And the day I fell in love.  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes: I know the majority of this story was re-written from one of the scenes in the game, but I felt that this scene is one of the most central and important to the whole game and felt it needed writing with some of Squall feelings highlighted. This is my first Squall/Rinoa fic I hope you liked it! Review and let me know! Laters! 


End file.
